cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Estrella Roja
History Estrella Roja (Known simply as the Rojas or Reds, they are also known in the English speaking world as Red Star which is a direct translation of the clubs name) was founded in the immediate post-Independence period as ‘Polideportivo Rio Negro’ from the backwater industrial city of Masca in Coron Sur Province (Central Cataduanes). For a number of decades Rio Negro achieved very little inhabiting the lower leagues in the Cataduanes domestic competition. However 11 years ago one of Masca’s biggest financial concerns, the Estrella Roja Brewery (which is the biggest producer of alcoholic beverages in the Cataduanes Free state), purchased the club. The brewery invested huge amounts of money purchasing and developing the club which was re-christened ‘Estrella Roja’ and on the back of bigger investment, large transfer funds and enthusiastic local support the club stormed up the league in successive seasons and became national champions ousting the dominance of the traditional big sides from the capital city; Oltaloro. With its paramount domestic position the club was sent to represent the Cataduanes Free state in Liga Mundo. In its first season Estrella Roja took Serie Segunda by storm winning the division with 13 wins, no draws and 1 loss. The semi-legendary Roja forward Fernando Estrada also secured the golden boot for Serie Segunda with 14 goals to his name, also of note was Eduardo Begoña whose solid performances in the Roja Backline saw him secure the New-Comer of the Year title. Season 3 saw the Roja’s make their debut in the Primera, with the squad finishing 4th, which would remain the Roja’s highest placing in the league to date. However the successive seasons would see Roja’s final placing get steadily worse culminating with relegation in season 6. Season 7 in Segunda Liga (once known as Serie Segunda) saw Estrella Roja continue to struggle, they only avoided relegation by an slight improvement in form late in the season finishing 5 points clear of the relegation zone to the Tercera Liga. Season 8 saw the hapless Estella Roja fail to impress, securing only 3 wins all season. This culminated in the Roja's finishing second from bottom and being relegated to the Tercera Liga. Season 9 started sluggishly for Estrella Roja, but afterwards picked up steam and the team maintained a determine effort to try challenge Fatima FC for second place. However in the latter stages of the season a crucial home defeat to Jianada United saw that challenge dented leading to the managers resignation. Season 10 Life in the Tercera Liga started well with the club challenging Keville United and Debate land Orators 's early dominance of the league. But by the middle of the season Estrella Roja faltered and ended up slugging it out with RMI Armed Forces FC for 3rd. Season 11 In light of club legend Fernando Estrada's appointment the club came into season 11 with a good deal of optimism, placed in the recently changed league structure in Segunda Liga the fans and press were hoping for promotion to the Primera Liga. However Roja failed to perform succumbing to successive defeats which left the club rock bottom in the liga. Roja limped along until a demoralized Estrada had enough and resigned with 6 games left in the season, he was replaced by the team captain and veteran defender, Eduardo Begoña. The player-manager was unable to stem the tide and the club finished bottom and was relegated to the Tercera Liga. Season 12 While the club's performance was much improved it failed to reach a level of consistency, early on in the season the club provided a strong challenge and was to be found in the middle of the table. However in the latter stages of the season the teams form tailed off and Estrella Roja finished second from bottom. Season 13 In a similar situation of season 12 the clubs fortunes were mixed and ultimately uninspiring, Red Star finished 7th out of 8. Season 14 A much better season for the club, despite finishing 6th out of 8 teams the gulf in points between Roja and the bottom two clubs was a good sign that Begoña's rebuilding programme was reaping dividends if somewhat slowly. Season 15 tbc Club Colors Estrella Roja sport red shirts and shocks and blue shorts at home.The second kit consists of white shirts (with red trim) and red shorts (with blue trim). Stadium Estadio de Sierra Curon is the home of Estrella Roja. It is located in the town of Masca in the central province of Cataduanes. Built in the late 1940’s It is also renowned for its steep terracing and being one of the most intimidating atmospheres in all of the Cataduanes Freestate in which to play. It has a capacity of 49,000. Club Culture The club has traditionally drawn its support from the urban workers in the industrial town of Masca. Unlike many teams in Cataduanes it has a multiracial fan base (many teams represent one of the many ethnic groups within the Freestate), this is due to the multiracial population within Masca and the immediate area. Ultras Like all clubs in the Free State the fans are organized into various groupings known as Ultra’s, with a variety of such groups populating different sections of the stadium, with the Frente Sur, G.N.F (Grupo Norte Popular), Tulisanes and Dragones (a notorious outfit made up of ethnic Chinese fans) being the larger and better know Ultras. But the largest and best known group is the Cuerpo Rojo. Cuerpo Rojo The ‘Cuerpo Rojo’ (Red Corp) is renowned for its clearly Left wing sympathies and are known for displaying flags with red stars, hammer and sickles, the anarchy symbol, images of Left Wing personalities (Che, Marx, etc, etc) or various anti-fascist iconography. The Cuerpo Rojo are generally concentrated in the East Stand of the Estadio de Sierra Curon. Friends and Rivals Both the club and the fans have a long-running friendship with the Transvaal Springboks and the now extinct Spartak MK. At times there has existed a history of on the field conflict with Atlético Luz Del Mar. In recent times a healthy respect and rivalry for RMI Armed Forces FC has developed. Domestically it has a tradition of local rivalry with San Fermin, San Vicente and Atletico Coron Norte, while a long standing friendship exists with Minas (de Samal), while recently rivalries have developed with the traditional big clubs from the capital; Club Union, Haro, Sakhayos and Nacional. Current Coach Eduardo Begoña Begoña was promoted to act as player manager in the aftermath of Estrada's resignation. He has inherited a team with poor morale and an eve worse run of form. However Begoña steadied the team and while improvement has been slow it has been tangible and crucially has kept the fans onside who have become fanatical in their devotion to the straight talking and physically imposing manager. Former Managers Francisco Balambaga Season 2 to Season 6 Balambaga is a club legend, the old man from the eastern city of Samal oversaw Estrella Roja's domestic rise and led them upon the clubs entry into Liga Mundo. His most notable achievement was masterminding the clubs sensational debut season as Roja triumphed in the Segunda Liga in some style gaining promotion to the Primera Liga. Subsequently however the clubs fortunes waned as the seasons progressed and the old man eventually made way in season 6 as Roja got sucked into a relegation battle (The club was indeed subsequently relegated). Antonio Lizariaga Season 6 to Season 7 Balambaga's replacement took over toward the end of Season 6, he was at the time unable to stem the tide as the club slumped into relegation. Season 7 saw the clubs fortune drops even further as Rojas struggled and only narrowly missed the relegation zone. He was seen as ineffectual which led to the club sacking him at the conclusion of Season 7. Sancho 'El Chino' Fortunato Season 8 to Season 9 Fortunato made his name with domestic sides in the capital city Oltaloro before being hired by Estrella Roja, he replaced his predecessor at the end of season 7. Nicknamed 'El Chino' due to his mixed Spanish & Chinese heritage, he controversially reshuffled the squad offloading veterans like Christopher Fewou and Hector Chema to make way for fresh blood and organized a comprehensive series of friendlies against Primera liga sides. However the team was subsequently relegated to the Tercera Liga in Season 8. After a slow start to season 9 Estrella Roja climbed up the table and opened a challenge for second place with Fatima FC, however with the last match of the season looming it was clear that this goal was an impossibility and a third place finish was the best the team could hope for. Knowing that his job was no longer tenable and after days of speculation of when the board was going to sack him Fortunato resigned. Fernando Estrada Season 9 to Season 11 A former player of Estrella Roja, as a Striker he was instrumental in Season 2 of Liga Mundo. It was his goals that helped Estrella Roja in its promotion to the Primera, he finished as top scorer for Segunda for that season. He was released by the club following season 3 and eventually retired from playing, he subsequently went into club management managing various domestic clubs in Cataduanes with varying degrees of success. The conclusion of Liga Mundo's season 9 saw Estrella Roja call him back to become manager following Sancho Fortunato's resignation, and the club made a good impression in season 10. However the woeful performance of the squad throughout season 11 saw successive defeats erode Estrada's popularity and he resigned to make way for his old friend Eduardo Begoña to become player-manager. League Honors [[Liga Mundo Season 2 | Segunda Liga Champions – Season 2]] Cup Records Roja have never made it to the final of the cup. The highest placed finishes were quarter final appearances in Season 3 (El Legado Cup), Season 5 (Gloria del Verano Cup) and Season 6 (Copa Del Mar). Notable Former Players 'Fernando Estrada' The veteran Striker was instrumental in season 2 whose goals helped Estrella Roja in its promotion to the Primera, he finished as top scorer for Segunda for that season. He was released by the club following season 3 and eventually retired. He went into club management managing a number of varied domestic clubs with varying success. The conclusion of Liga Mundo's season 9 saw Estrella Roja call him back to become manager following Sancho Fortunato's resignation. 'Oliverio Cubino' The long serving Goalkeeper was a regular between the sticks for the Roja’s for many seasons. He opted to retire at the conclusion of Season 6 and is now running a chain of Steak Houses in the Cataduanes Freestate. 'Hector Chema' The tough tackling midfielder made his name as the resident tough guy, he was notorious for consistent violent conduct and retains the club record as the most booked player in Estrella Roja's history. He was released by the club at the end of Season 7 and has returned home to play for his hometown team in the lower leagues (of the Cataduanes domestic championship), Atletico Coron Norte, before retiring from playing all together and becoming assistant head coach at Atletico Coron Norte. However Estrella Roja called him back to become the assistant to his former team mate Fernando Estrada when he was appointed head coach. 'Christopher Fewou' An early transfer by the illustrious coach Francisco Balambaga, the Midfielder was a regular at the heart of the Roja midfield and is still 4th in the list of players with the most overall assists. His time at Roja ended with his transfer at the end of Season 7 as new coach Sancho Fortunato saw him surplus to requirements. 'Juan-Maria Motta' A midfielder who played some 70 games, over the course of 8 seasons he scored some 13 goals and 8 assists and was a major player in the early days in the top flight. Considered a steady and loyal member of the squad rather than a high profile player. Coach Fortunato transferred to domestic club, Club Guardia Bitora, on a free transfer in the late stages of season 8. All Time Records Most Appearances: 1 Basilio Tito Midfielder 175 2 Bittor Garro Defender 164 3 Unax Sena Midfielder 140 4 Eduardo Begoña Defender 139 5 Marz Egaña Defender 138 6 Suca Garoafã Midfielder 134 7 Agustin Romero Forward 133 8 Vírgilio Barreto Goalkeeper 124 9 Bengt-Arne Sjövik Defender 123 10 Adan Orozco Defender 117 Most Goals: 1 Agustin Romero Forward 36 (7) 2 Arnold Åbom Forward 34 (4) 3 Basilio Tito Midfielder 27 (8) 4 Suca Garoafã Midfielder 21 (2) 5 Unax Sena Midfielder 19 (4) 6 Gutxi Borde Forward 17 (1) 7 Jan-Åke Qvick Forward 15 (1) 8 Fernando Estrada Forward 14 (0) 9 Nélson Touro Midfielder 13 (1) 10 Rafael Nagore Forward 13 (1) Most Assists: 1 Suca Garoafã Midfielder 28 (3) 2 Unax Sena Midfielder 28 (7) 3 Basilio Tito Midfielder 27 (2) 4 Christopher Fewou Midfielder 22 (4) 5 Bittor Garro Defender 19 (4) 6 Agustin Romero Forward 16 (7) 7 Aitor Ocio Midfielder 15 (1) 8 Nélson Touro Midfielder 11 (4) 9 Nbeko Yebga Forward 10 (2) Most Yellow Cards: 1 Suca Garoafã Midfielder 23 2 Hector Chema Midfielder 18 3 Bittor Garro Defender 17 4 Eduardo Begoña Defender 16 5 Adan Orozco Defender 14 6 Agustin Romero Forward 13 7 Marz Egaña Defender 11 8 Gutxi Borde Forward 11 9 Unax Sena Midfielder 10 10 Nélson Touro Midfielder 10 Most Red Cards: 1 Hector Chema Midfielder 3 2 Bittor Garro Defender 2 3 Suca Garoafã Midfielder 2 4 René Kober Defender 1 Category:Cataduanes Category:Liga Mundo Category:Soccer Category:Sports Category:Soccer teams